


The Doctor's assignment

by jxm_xlly



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Gore, LEWD, Mild Gore, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, Valdemar has no specific genitals, assignment, doctor patient confidentiality, fem reader - Freeform, gender-neutral Valdemar, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxm_xlly/pseuds/jxm_xlly
Summary: Working closely with Quaestor Valdemar in their dungeons has led you two to spend significant amounts of time together, so much so that you had begun to believe that you might harbour feelings for this strange Quaestor. Despite your futile efforts to hide said feelings, Valdemar easily takes notice and decides to have some fun with the situation.





	The Doctor's assignment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my little contribution to you Valdi stans out there, there isn't enough content out there to satisfy my need for Valdemar, so I assume it's a similar situation or you too!  
> This is going to be written as in-character as I can for Valdemar, so please don't expect any fluff, however I shall write another fan fiction to satisfy this aspect in the future! Enjoy!

Breathing in the putrid air as you loosened your mask to hang around your neck, you huffed in frustration at the lack of concentration you had that day. Gloomily looking down at the body beneath you,your eyes trailed over each of the incisions you had made in order to find the source of the victim’s passing, an autopsy of sorts, a usually easy job for you to conduct.

To tell the truth, even as the excuses popped up in your head as to why you were performing so poorly, you were already very aware of the reason toward your unease.

Every day since you had begun working as a trainee doctor under Quaestor Valdemar’s watch, you had found yourself growing increasingly more desperate for time alone with the mysterious Quaestor. In the beginning, you had found them unsettling, strange, even. But now…

_“I believe I overestimated your abilities for this task, apprentice 013.”_

Behind you, the familiar gravelly voice of the cause of your inner conflict suddenly appeared, the soft noise of fabric appearing as they untied their mask from around the back of their head.

_“My task for you was to collect a sample of the benign tumours within the body, not to puncture the body with your scalpel so carelessly.”_

Valdemar shook their head, tutting as they pulled their scalpel from their apron pocket. Stepping back from behind your body, they strode to the other side of the table where the tools were stationed, moving them out of the way.

_“Now, I ask that you simply watch me and learn to collect samples correctly, surely that is a task that you shouldn’t mess up.”_

Feeling your cheeks burn and the tips of your ears turning red, you nod as you pull your mask tighter to hide your face.

Positioning their scalpel just above where the victim’s heart was, Valdemar made their first incision, swiftly gliding their tool in a quick motion, before grabbing some tongs from the tool rack to the side of them.

_“Firstly, you should be able to deduct that the tumours are present in the heart due to the purple hue of their skin, they died due to lack of blood flow.”_

Rummaging around through the first few layers of tissue protecting the heart, they easily targeted the tumours that they had just mentioned, holding a selection of them steady with the tongs.

_“Ensure that you’re paying attention for this part, it is of the upmost importance.”_

And yet, despite your teacher’s words, you couldn’t find the ability to remain focused within you. Instead, your eyes lifted from the scene in front of you to rest on the Quaestor’s focused gaze on their work, their pupils dilated in concentration, their eyebrows occasionally furrowing as they spoke, yet no words found their way to your ears. Oh, how you wished to be the one to steal such attention from the Quaestor, to see their ruby eyes boring down into you while they worked over your body with feather-like touches-

_“Apprentice 013.”_

Your gaze jerked away from their eyes in an instant, your entire body feeling as if it were on fire from embarrassment. Stuttering out an apology, you forced your gaze down to the specimen in front of you, a small dish displaying the sample of the tumour Valdemar collected while the incision was also neatly stitched up, not a seam in sight.

_“You haven’t answered any of my questions, is your hearing beginning to fail you already?”_

Pulling your mask down with a single tug, leaning impossibly close to you over the dissection table, their eyes scanned your crimson cheeks intently, their smile quickly beginning to tug at their lips once again.

_“Your body temperature has been elevated, yet you don’t appear to have any other symptoms of illness. Do tell me, apprentice, what is so important on your mind that you favour it over my demonstration.”_

Attempting to step back, laughing nervously, you tried to explain that you weren’t thinking of anything and that it wasn’t of any importance. Yet, the second you stepped back, you felt the Quaestor’s gloves clamp around each cheek, holding you in place as they seemingly inspected you further.

_“I wasn’t asking if you would, I was telling you to do so.”_

Licking their lower lip, their grin widened.

_“Yet, I appear to have found the cause. You are infatuated with me.”_

Sputtering over the simplicity of their statement, you instantly went to deny what had just been said before Valdemar quickly pulled you around the table, towards them, paying no attention to you denying what they were saying.

_“I must inspect you further to confirm my hypothesis, of course.”_

And without another word, you were whisked up onto the surface of the central table, Valdemar grinning darkly down at you. Hands trailing your sides delicately, their index finger on one hand trailed from your stomach to in-between your legs, sliding over your slit once through the fabric of your clothing, intently watching you shudder.

_“Hm, yes, you wouldn’t be making such a voluntary response to my touches unless you desired them, apprentice. I will give you this opportunity to prove me wrong before I continue.”_

Recognising this as Valdemar’s way of asking for consent, you remained silent, eagerly waiting for the continuation of their touches. Their grin widened more, if possible, before they grabbed their scalpel from their pocket once more. Before you had a chance to comprehend what was to happen next, they suddenly swiped the scalpel down, cleanly cutting through the fabric of your uniform and your undergarments. All around you, your clothing shredded away and fell to your sides, leaving you bare to the Quaestor so suddenly.

Depositing the scalpel back into their pocket, they reached their gloved hand back down to trace your slit, their thumb rubbing circles over your clit, alien electricity shooting through you with each circle of their thumb. Noticing your reaction to their touches, the Quaestor slowed down, chuckling under their breath.

_“Don’t tell me that you’ve never explored your own body before, apprentice. It’s necessary for doctors to act from personal experience, to a certain extent.”_

As you shook your head, their eyes only darkened, their impossibly sharp teeth catching their lower lip while they grinned again.

_“Well, then, if that’s the case, I shall just have to turn this into a lesson of sorts for you.”_

Shifting down to the end of the table, leaning directly towards your cunt, already glistening with arousal, they breathed in your scent, emitting a satisfied sigh as they exhaled.

_“Let us start. I shall keep my lesson simple this once, as it is your first time hearing these names. Obviously, you are aware that this is called the vaginal opening.”_

Tracing their fingers over your slit, poking their finger around your entrance before pinching at the two lip-shaped parts surrounding it, they continue.

_“These are the labia minora… and this small bud here is called the clitorus, or the clit, whichever you prefer. Notice how sensitive it is, as there is a cluster of nerves directly under the surface.”_

They leaned down and lapped at the delicate bud with their rough, sandpaper-like tongue, your thighs immediately quivering and twitching under the pressure. Soft mewls and gasps began to fall from your lips, quickly rendering you breathless as Valdemar just kept going. As if moving on your own, Valdemar having some strange control over your body, your hips began to gyrate and grind againsttheir pleased face, your skin prickling with goosebumps as you felt their teeth through their smile, moving to gently scrape their teeth over your clit, sharp jolts of electricity causing you to shriek in anticipation.

_“Perfect, it appears that your production of arousal fluid is functioning correctly.”_

Still sliding their tongue over your clit in short, rapid flics, Valdemar suddenly pushed their index finger inside of your opening, your walls clenching hard around their knuckle as their long finger pushed all the way to the hilt. Thrusting their finger rapidly inside of you to match the flicks of their tongue, they stare intently up at you to study your reaction as you threw your head back in ecstasy.

Laughing gutturally, they removed their tongue as they simultaneously thrusted a second finger into your opening, dripping with arousal.

_“Mm, it really has been a while since I’ve experimented on a virgin…I might have to make this a recurring event, for science, of course. You shall be my specimen, yes?”_

Nodding incredulously, desperate for more attention from the being that captured your heart, you agreed to their offer, Valdemar's expression growing to one of satisfaction before they focused on the movement of their hand once more. As the thrusts of their hand reached an almost inhuman speed, you felt the sudden sensation of pressure in your abdomen, the rapid increase of this sensation feeling so delightful that you desperately clawed at anything nearby to hold onto.

Hitting a specific spot that made you squeal in delight, Valdemar eagerly awaited your reaction as your climax finally overcame you, waves upon waves of pleasure washing over your body all at once. Sliding their digits out, quickly cleaning them with their tongue, Valdemar leant down to look you deep in the eyes, sharp teeth barred as their grin became etched into their face once again.

_“Now, my dear apprentice, my next assignment is for you to practice touching the places that I demonstrated to learn your anatomy…we shall review your progress next week.”_


End file.
